The invention relates generally to a torsional vibration dampers and, more particularly, to an improved torsional vibration damper of reduced volume and weight having inner and outer damping rings providing circumferential and longitudinal flexibility.
A torsional vibration damper having a longitudinal axis of rotation in which a central hub ring having means for connection to a part to be damped and a rotatable inertial ring surrounding the central hub to form a clearance space therebetween is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,773. In this patent, a damping element is disposed in the clearance space. The damping element includes an outer ring and inner ring in which the outer ring is connected on axially opposed, adhesive surfaces of the inertial ring and of a flange, while the inner ring is connected on radially opposed, adhesiVe surfaces of the central hub and the flange. In dampers of this type, the circumferential and longitudinal flexibility of the damper can be adjusted independently of each other through appropriate selection of the inner and outer rings. However, in order to achieve the independent adjustability, the volume and weight of the damper are sacrificed as the space between the hub and inertial ring is not efficiently utilized.